Watashi no Shukketsu no Ai My Bleeding Love
by Montrealae90
Summary: Naruto has been in a slight depression ever since the raven left. What will happen when one night alone, turns out to a dream come true? Happy V-Day everyone! SasuNaru, OOC Uke Naruto, smex between two hot boys! YAOI!


**Watashi no Shukketsu no Ai**

**(My Bleeding Love)**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Rating: M**

**Sum: Naruto has been in a slight depression ever since the raven left. What will happen when one night alone, turns out to a dream come true? Happy V-Day everyone! SasuNaru, OOC Uke Naruto, smex between two hot boys! YAOI! **

**Disclaimer: Rei: I asked Kishi-chan if I could own Naruto for a day…He asked me what I would do with it. I said "Make Sasuke and Naruto do hot steamy boy smex!" He just blinked at me and said "Sure why the hell not…" And I don't own Keep Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis…but I can _sing _it.**

**Rei: Another SasuNaru YAY! (sigh) sorry Naru-chan…**

**Naruto: (crys) I couldn't even be seme for TWO freaking stories…**

**Sasuke: (OOC) WOOOHHHOOO !!! HELL YA!! THAT'S THE WAY! UH HUH UH HUH! I LIKE IT! UH HUH UH HUH!!!!**

**Rei and Naruto: O.o (sweat drop)**

**Rei: (smiles) Now, on with the story anyways! This goes out to Shimaki-33! For you dear friend! I'm SOOOOOO sorry it took so long! Happy Valentines Day! OH! And there's little surprise at the end! ^--~ (giggle)**

"When are you coming back, Sasuke?" said a boy quietly. He sat alone in a bedroom on the wood floor by a large window, looking up at the moon. The boy had bright blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and little whisker marks going across his cheeks. The blond boy looked no older than 16. "Everyone misses you teme…especially me." The boy looked around the bedroom. Books were stacked neatly in shelves, scrolls lined up against the wall opposite him, and the bed looked like it had never been slept in. Thus the room of Uchiha Sasuke: the traitor of Konoha. The blond boy brought his black pant covered legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, He sighed laying his chin on his knee. 'It seems so quiet without him…I miss him so much…" The boy sniffled as tears began to well up in his eyes. "I miss you so, so much Sasuke-teme…" Tears then began to roll freely down his tan scarred face. His blue eyes shimmered with sadness in the moonlight.

_Closed off from love _

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass _

_Before you know it you're frozen_

The blue eyed boy just sat alone and cried. He felt like his heart was going to break in two. All he wanted was for Sasuke to come home. He wanted to fight with him, laugh with him, cry with him, love him…He sneered at himself for thinking such stupid thoughts. 'Why am I even thinking that? Sasuke would never love me…'

The tears still continued to roll down his face

_But something happened _

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melts into the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking round_

_Thinking I'm going crazy…_

"You know…crying doesn't really suit you, dobe." The blonds head shot up. His eyes widened. "Sasuke…." Sasuke smirked. Naruto could not believe his eyes, but there Uchiha Sasuke stood as proud as ever in the open window. The blond let his eyes wonder over his friend's attire. He looked so different, yet, looked still the same. He still had that same cocky smirk on his face; the same raven colored duck butt hair style that fell into long bangs in the front, the same beautiful onyx eyes. He didn't wear the white kimono top, like the last time the blond saw him. No, now it was the old Uchiha shirt he wore except it was white and zip up. The zipper was open half way showing a delicious amount of skin that he couldn't help but stare at. But, as soon as he reached his friends bottom attire he grew slightly irritated. He still wore that annoying purple bow, black pants, and sandals that Orochimaru gave him. The blond than suddenly broke out of his trace like state and stood up. "Teme…What the HELL are you doing here?!" he yelled. Sasuke arched an elegant brow. "Did you not want me back?" Naruto growled. "Why the fuck come back if your not gonna stay?" Naruto thought he saw a glimpse of hurt in Sasuke's eyes, but it was too quick to see. Sasuke stopped leaning against the open window and walked toward the blond. The boy eyes widened as he was backed into a corner. Sasuke's hands on each side of his head.

"Naruto…" whispered the raven haired boy. The blonds' eyes became half lidded as tears ran down his cheeks. He began pounding Sasuke's chest as he cried into it at the same time, mumbling. "Baka! Baka! Baka Sasuke! Baka BAKA BAKA!!!" Sasuke just stood there letting Naruto hit him. "Baka Sasuke. Why didn't you stay? We could've helped you…Nande?" Sasuke sighed sadly wrapping his arms around Naruto. Naruto gasped in Sasuke's chest.

_But I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My hearts crippled by the vain_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open, and I_

"Gomen nasai, Naruto…" Naruto's eyes widened; the tears still traveling in rivulets down his face. He looked up into Sasuke's face and gasped as something wet landed on his cheek. Tears were slowly making their way down Sasuke's face, like tiny streams. Naruto stood mystified by the picture, as he brought a hand up to cup the ravens face and wiped the tears away gently. Sasuke brought his own hand up to cover Naruto's. Naruto's and Sasuke's eye locked on each others. Naruto blushed, turning away from at the intense emotions swimming in Sasuke's inky black pools. He saw sadness, anger, regret, lust, love? Sasuke tilted Naruto's chin up, making the blond blush deepen. The raven smiled at the fox and brought his lips down for a soft kiss.

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, Keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open…_

Naruto's eyes became half lidded as the raven kissed him. 'His lips are so soft…' thought Naruto, but blushed a moment later realizing what he was doing. He parted with Sasuke quickly, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. "Why d-did y-you k-kiss me, teme?" Naruto stuttered out. Sasuke smiled softly and tilted the fox boys chin back up. The blond face was flushed red, but his eyes were looking anywhere but at the raven. Sasuke frowned slightly at this. "Naruto look at me, onegai…" Naruto gulped and nervously looked at Sasuke. "Naruto, sukidayo…I always have…" Naruto's eyes widened. He shook his head and began struggling to get out of Sasuke's hold. But the raven held tight. "No, you're lying! You could never love me! I'm a monster, Sasuke! A monster! What would the villagers think if they knew you loved the demon of Konoha?" Sasuke glared.

_Trying hard not to here_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

"What the hell Naruto! You should know that I don't give a shit at what the villagers think about me! And you are NOT a monster, Naruto! If anyone's a monster it's them for treating you this way!" Naruto gaped at Sasuke. "Sasuke…" Sasuke's form began to shake. "Naruto, sukidayo…I love you so much…" Naruto clutched the back of Sasuke's shirt. "I love you too…" Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "Nani?" Naruto blushed and looked into Sasuke's eyes and repeated, "I love you too…"

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

Sasuke then gently kissed Naruto, pouring as much emotion as he could into it. Naruto did the exact same. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's next pulling him closer, while Sasuke's arms went around his waist. They kissed passionately as Sasuke made his way over to the bed. He let go of the kiss to softly push Naruto on the bed, while he crawled on top of him, his hands on both sides of Naruto head. They then locked lips again making Naruto moan slightly. Naruto's eyes widened and blushed, pulling away from the kiss. Sasuke smirked at Naruto, then kissed him again.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss to nibble on Naruto's neck. Naruto gasped and bit his lip when Sasuke started suck on his pulse. His cheeks flushed pink and he began to pant. Sasuke smirked and pulled away. "You've never done this before have you?" Naruto blushed in embarrassment, shaking his head. "N-no I was…I was…" Naruto turned his head away and shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't finish. It was too embarrassing! Sasuke frowned and then grabbed the blonds chin, turning him back to him. "You were?" Naruto bit his lip and then said shyly. "I-I was saving m-myself for you…" Sasuke's eyes softened at those words. Sasuke then started to nuzzle Naruto's neck whispering a single word into his lover's ear. "Arigato…"

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, Keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

Naruto flushed and gasped as Sasuke nuzzled his neck. He never knew his neck was this sensitive. Sasuke perked his head up at Naruto's gasp and smirked lightly. "Ohhh? What's this? Sensitive?" Sasuke blew hot air on his little blond's neck making said boy gasp again. "Nya…Sasuke…" Naruto shivered with delight. Sasuke then softly bit into his skin. Naruto jerked panting slightly, and grasped onto Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke smirked. "You're so cute you know that?" Naruto squirmed in embarrassment and blushed. "S-Shut up…"

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe _

_I'll be wearing these scars_

_For everyone to see _

They began to kiss again. Twirling there tongues together like some old ritual. Sasuke began to lift up Naruto shirt catching him by surprise. Sasuke lifted the Shirt over the blonds head and smiled reassuringly. The onyx eyed boy looked down on his soon to be lover and grinned slightly. "Well well…what do we have here hmmm?" Sasuke pinched softly a perky pink nipple. Naruto shut his eyes and gasped, his face turning a deep pink. "Such a sensitive little fox aren't you?" Sasuke continued to pinch Naruto's nipple as he began to suck gently on one of them. Naruto panted heavily and tears began to form in his eyes. "Iie…D-Don't say those kinds of things. Ah!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke bit his nipple softly. The blond grabbed the bed sheets and panted. "Oh, kami, Sasuke." Naruto gasped as he felt his manhood start to harden and rise. He blushed and closed his legs a little making sure Sasuke didn't see. He panted harder as Sasuke continued to attack his pink nipples. It just felt so good! But then the raven started descending. Naruto gasped in surprise as Sasuke licked his belly button and then giggled. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled. The blond fox smiled back cutely.

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I _

Sasuke went back up to Naruto's level and kissed him sweetly, putting all his love into it. Naruto pulled away fast and gasp, shutting his eyes tightly. Sasuke blinked. "What's wrong Naruto? Did I hurt you?" Naruto shook his head and trembled, his cheeks flushing a hot red. Sasuke looked down and saw that the blonds legs were tightly closed together. He smirked knowingly and then looked back up at Naruto. "Naruto…are you feeling hot?" Naruto nodded embarrassed by his predicament. "Dokoni kanji teiru hotto (Where are you feeling hot?)(1)?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto blushed brightly and stuttered. "Show me Naruto…" "I c-can't…its so embarrassing!" Naruto replied. Sasuke, still smirking, then placed his hand in between Naruto's legs and rubbed gently. The blond gasped hotly. "S-Sasuke!" He trembled as he was squeezed softly and gently rubbed by Sasuke, who smiled gently and kissed his uke's cheek. "Kibun ga yoi desu ka (2)(Does that feel good?)?" Naruto nodded "M-Motto s-shitekudasai (3)(Please more)!" Sasuke smiled and unzipped his uke's pants and slipped his hand inside. He felt around and gasped. "Why Naruto you're so wet…" Naruto trembled as his legs twitched. Sasuke pulled his hand out and licked some pre-cum off his it making his lover blush. The raven then kissed Naruto as he pulled off the black pants slowly bringing the boxers with him. Naruto shivered as cold air met his hot member and twitched again. Sasuke broke the kiss and took off his shirt, then his pants, but kept his black boxers on because he felt like it. He then lovingly took in the sight of his little lover. Golden hair splayed across a black pillow case, blue eyes misty and lustful, scarred cheeks dusted a rosy red, lips red and puffy, tan skin shimmering with a light sweat, legs parted slightly and bent at the knee, and tan hands grasping at the blue sheets by the golden head. Sasuke smiled. And it was all his.

"Anatahatotemo utsukushii desu (4)(You are so beautiful) ..."

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I_

Naruto blushed. Sasuke dove down on his lover and kissed his fiercely. Naruto kissed back just as much. Sasuke's hand had found the blonds dripping wet cock and was stroking it softly. Naruto moaned loudly and bucked into his hand eager for more. Sasuke's thumb rubbed over the slit gently gathering pre-cum and stroked Naruto faster. The fox threw his head back and panted hard, tears welled up in his eyes as his face turned a hot and bothered red. Sasuke smirked. "Anatanoyounano(5)(You like that)? You like me rubbing your cock?" Sasuke bent down and lick the head; slowly swirling his tongue around it savoring the taste. Naruto gasped and bucked. He shook his head from side to side. "H-Hai! Ahh! Hai watashi wa daisuki (6)(Yes I love it)!" Sasuke went faster sand faster, teasing the blond boy to no extent. "Sasuke…I-I'm gonna cum!" Naruto shivered and moaned hotly. Sasuke smirked and stopped what he was doing all together. Naruto gasped and glared up at Sasuke. Sasuke bent down to Naruto's ear and whispered seductively. "Not yet my love…I want to be inside you when I cum…" Naruto trembled with excitement.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I_

Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's eyes and smiled, getting one in return. "I love you, Naruto…" "As do I, Sasuke…" Naruto leaned up and kissed his lover on the lips softly, spilling his love to Sasuke. The raven kissed back just as much. Sasuke blushed as he let go. "A-Are you ready koi?" Naruto flushed and shied away slightly but nodded. "I have been for quite some time Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and placed two fingers at Naruto's mouth. Naruto blushed as he took them into his mouth. He lathered each one into saliva, sucking each seductively. Sasuke groaned at the sight, his face turning pink. Naruto panted as Sasuke took them out and placed them at his entrance. Naruto gulped and nodded when the raven looked at him for permission. Sasuke gently prodded his uke's entrance and then let his finger slide in. Naruto tensed up. "Come down koi…It'll only hurt more if you don't…" Naruto obediently calmed down. Sasuke smiled and began thrusting his finger in and out. Naruto panted softly as his eyes glazed over, tears began making there way into his eyes. Sasuke then noticed his cheeks were getting redder and redder by the minute. 'Looks like he likes it…' thought Sasuke with a light smirk on his handsome features. He then pushed the second in quickly surprising the blonde. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and saw his smile. He gasped when he felt two fingers stretch his opening. He started panting again. "Does that feel good koi? Do you like the feeling of being filled?" Naruto blushed at Sasuke's words. "U-Urusai Teme! Ah!" He moaned hotly and arched his back when something inside him was stroked gently. Sasuke's eyes widened for a split second, then there was a large smirk. "What's this?" He pressed on the area again getting the same reaction from Naruto. He began stroking Naruto's sweet spot hard causing the blonde angel to moan and writhe wantonly. "Sasuke! Ahhhh…O-Onegai! I can't take much more! Ah! Onegai Sasuke! Fuck me please! Fuck me already! Fill me with your cock! I want it inside me! Onegai!" Sasuke gently took out the fingers and flipped Naruto over so he was on his hands and knees. "Sasuke?" the fox said curiously. "It'll be easier…you ready koi?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke gently pushed forward into Naruto's tight entrance. The raven's breathing was short as he tried so hard not to pound into the heat. Naruto whimpered quietly. His tanned hands grasped the sheets tightly, his cheeks a hot and bothered red. Sasuke looked down at his lover and smiled. He bent down and nuzzled his tan shoulders kissing each one lovingly. "I love you…Naruto…" Naruto blushed.

Sasuke pulled out slowly and entered back in just as. Naruto gasped. He felt so full, so complete. "S-Sasuke…" The raven began to pick up his pace causing his angel to arch and moan hotly. The fox's eyes closed over his eyes as he moaned again. Sasuke's eyes stayed open. Those onyx eyes roamed over his lovers body, taking in the sweat soaked tan skin, to the rosy red cheeks and covered blue eyes screwed up in pleasure. He began thrusting faster and stroked Naruto's weeping dick at the same time. Naruto choked a moan and bit the pillow sheet. Sasuke smiled. "Naruto…your beautiful." Those sky eyes opened. "Hah. Hah. S-Sasuke…I cant take much more AH!…I feel like I'm going explode!" Sasuke smiled again as his thrusting got faster. "Then cum…cum for me Naruto…Tell everyone who's yours!" Naruto bit his lip and moaned. He writhed as his lover sped up hitting his prostate dead on. He gasped and came all over the raven's hand. "SASUKKKKKEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Sasuke came soon after hearing his love saying his name in ecstasy. "N-Naruto…"

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love… _

Sasuke collapsed on the panting and sweat soaked Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes to look at Sasuke, who's inky black looked right back. The blonde rolled over so he was under Sasuke's form and leaned up to kiss him. Sasuke pulled his blonde head closer to him to give him a more passionate one. They parted panting and hugged each other. "Gomen Naruto…I love you…" Naruto opened his eyes. "For what Sasuke?" The raven's eyes looked so empty. "For ever leaving you…" Naruto smiled. "Its ok koi…As long as your not leaving again." Sasuke quirked a small smile. "I promise…not to ever leave you again so…" He pulled out a small velvet, box from his discarded pants pocket. Naruto gasped. "I meant to give this to you later on but, I think now is the right time…" Naruto's heart beat sped up. Sasuke promptly looked into Naruto's eyes with courage he never knew he had and said. "Uzumaki Naruto, I, Uchiha Sasuke, would be most honored if you would be willing to marry me…" Sasuke opened the box to reveal a shining gold diamond ring. Naruto's eyes welled up with tears as he pounced on the Uchiha, scaring the young avenger half to death. "God your such a dumbass! Oh course I'll marry you!" Sasuke smiled brightly and kissed Naruto slipping the ring on to his finger. "I love you Naruto." "I love you too Sasuke…" They kissed again as Sasuke pushed his soon to be husband onto the sheet. And the raven showed his fox how much he meant to him all night long.

_Keep, keep bleeding love…_

**Epiloge: The Wedding**

**1 year later….**

"AHHHHH!!! OH MY GOD I CAN'T DO THIS!!!" Sakura sighed as she yet again tried to calm down a hysteric blonde. "Naruto-kun calm down…your going to do fine." She had her hair up in a tight bun, with only one strand hanging down. She wore a light blue off the shoulder dress, with white high heels. "B-but Sakura-chan!!!" "Relax Naruto…" Naruto sighed. "Ok…I'll try…" Naruto wore a white kimono, with a red obi. On the back was his clan symbol. His eyes had been done up with some eyeliner to make his eyes stand out more, making his blue eyes seem more radiant. He looked absolutely stunning. Even Sakura was a little bit jealous. "N-N-Naruto-kun, i-its t-t-time…" came the voice of Hinata on the other side of the bride's door. Naruto started to panic again, but a look from Sakura told him to stay calm. He sighed. "B-Be right there Hinata-chan!" Sakura smiled and handed Naruto his bouquet. "You're going to do great…" Naruto smiled back. "Arigato…Sakura-chan." She giggled. "Now hurry and get out there baka! You don't want to leave Sasuke-kun waiting do you!?" Naruto laughed and ran out the door. Sakura giggled again. "What am I going to do with him?"

'Ok Naruto…You can do this!" said Naruto to himself. He heard the music start playing and began walking out to his fiancé. To say Sasuke was nervous was an understatement! He was down right panicking. Though his cold exterior did not break a smidge. He sighed. 'Ok Sasuke…just be calm and it'll all…be…oh wow…' His eyes widened when he saw Naruto. His dobe looked absolutely stunning. He gulped when the blonde reached him; he blushed. He held out his hand smiling and his love grasped it smiling as well. Tsunade began to speak.

"Loved ones we have gathered here today to witness a glorious day of two people!"

Sasuke and Naruto both blushed.

"They may be both boys, but love is love correct?"

She got nods in agreement and she smiled.

"Sasuke…if you'd please…"

Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto, we've been through so much together and only when I left I realized what I have lost. I lost the one person who meant more then anything to me, you. Which was why I returned back home. So I get back my most precious person, Uzumaki Naruto…"

Tsunade smiled.

"Do you Uchiha Sasuke, take Naruto to be your husband? In sickness or health, as long as you both shall live?

Sasuke's eyes softened. "I do…"

Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"Sasuke, your right we have been through a lot together. And I wouldn't give anything in the world to forget it. I loved every minute that we were together, and went after you to make more. I'm glad your back and I'm glad your with me forever…my love." A few 'awe's were heard throughout the crowd. You could here Lee and Gai crying saying something about love and youth.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto. "So do you Uzumaki Naruto, take Sasuke to be your husband? In sickness or health, as long as you both shall live?"

Naruto started to cry. "I-I do…"

Tsunade lifted her hands and shouted. "Then by the power invested in me, which I god damn know I have, I now pronounce you husband and husband!"

Naruto pounced on Sasuke and kissed him, who kissed back just a much. Everyone cheered. Naruto and Sasuke let go and laughed lightly. "I love you…"

~OWARI…

**Rei: UWAAA! That ending was sooo KAWAII! (crys)**

**Naruto: That wasn't that bad actually…me bottoming and all…(blushes)**

**Sasuke: I agree! Good job baka!**

**Rei: Domo Sasu-chan! The next one's gonna be NaruSasu though (evil laugh)**

**Sasuke: Kuso…**

**Naruto: Read Review and FANART! LOVES!**


End file.
